


One eye, two guys and a bunch of rocks

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [77]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Leo and Adam are facing a cyclops and things are notlookinggood.





	One eye, two guys and a bunch of rocks

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> In this particular instance of the universe, Blaine is a man who used to live in Adelar, a small village that got ravaged and burned to ashes by plunderers years ago. He used to teach survival and fighting techniques to the kids there, but when the plunderers came he only managed to save a handful of them, and they escaped with only their lives.
> 
> Written for: COW-T#9  
> Prompt: Se ne stava rannicchiato fra due auto in sosta e aspettava il prossimo colpo cercando di coprirsi il volto. (Giancarlo De Cataldo, Romanzo Criminale)

Adam slides on the ground and crouches between the rocks, waiting for the next blow that hits the spot where he was standing on just a few seconds before. “You shouldn't have made him angry!” He scolds him, angrily.

Next to him, Leo is trying really hard not to die as he hides himself behind a tree. “I didn't mean to!” He replies, actually shocked by the insinuation. “How could I know it was a sensitive subject for him!?”

“He's got only one eye and you told him he was not looking at the situation from the right angle!” Adam shouts at him again. Another rock, as big as a cow, lands just a few feet from them, making the ground shake.

“He's a cyclops! I thought the one-eye thing was a built-in feature!” Leo protests loudly. He covers his head and ears with both his arms while the creature sends two smaller rocks flying towards them. He's an archer, he doesn't work well with big things being thrown at him. It's not like he has anything to defend himself with, like for example a shield or a few spells. One of the rocks misses the target of a good thirty feet, the other hits a little bit too close to home, breaking a branch right above Leo's head. 

“Shit!” Adam takes advantage of the inevitable pause between one toss of a rock and the other – that guy might be big, but he has to stop to pick a new projectile after he throws one – he rolls out from behind his hiding place, grabs Leo and pushes him towards the granary, the only building in a two miles radius, so he can at least take shelter behind a solid wall, as he remains behind the tree.

Leo flattens himself against the wall and takes a deep breath, looking around to assess the situation. The place is isolated enough that the big guy over there won't do any real damage, if they don't count themselves, of course. Without Blaine giving them a real strategy, they're behaving like a bunch of headless chickens running around in the courtyard. 

“Have you got any plan?” Adam screams over the hiss of yet another rock thrown half-blindly at them. It lands right between them, making a hole big enough that they could both be buried in it together.

“Do I look like someone with a plan to you?” Leo replies, screaming louder than ever before. The cyclops looks right at him, as the scream helped him localize him better. He picks up a boulder with both hands and throws him right at Leo.

“Leo, watch out!” Adam warns him.

Leo jumps away right on time and lands on his hands and feet. The cyclops growls his disappointment. “He really is a sour loser, isn't it?”

Adam rolls his eyes. “He's actually not losing at all, you idiot! We're stuck here and he's got too many rocks. By the sheer law of probability, he's gonna hit us sooner or later. We need to stop him somehow. Can't you blind him with an arrow?”

“Not if you can't prevent him from smashing me with a boulder while I aim at him, Adam!”

They would go on arguing if a hail of little rocks didn't rain on them, forcing them to take cover where they can. “There must be a way to get out of here alive,” Adam mutters.

“No, we're dead!” Leo cries out. “I wish I could see Blaine one more time. And have sex with him too. I could postpone my death for a good three or four hours that way.”

“I don't know about the sex, kid, it seems unlikely, but at least you can see me,” Blaine says, forcing his horse to a halt. 

“Need help?” Annie smiles at them, from another horse. She doesn't wait for an answer, though. Blaine brought her there for that very reason, after all, knowing that his two boys were in trouble. She raises both her hands and creates a shield around them. The cyclops' rocks start bouncing over it, harmlessly. “Leo?”

Leo climbs on the boulder that had almost crushed him and takes off his bow from his back. It's a massive black thing, twice as long as his arm, with dark purple decorations. He had it custom-made a few months ago and he's almost as jealous of it as he is of Blaine. Annie and Adam mock him for it – because it's so tacky – but they both agree that Leo's deadly whenever he's put in the condition to really use it.  
Leo aims with confidence and shoots. The arrow easily passes Annie's shield and flies straight towards the cyclops' face and into his only eye. The creature screams in pain, folding in half. It covers its eye with one hand and swipes the other blindly in front of himself, trying to catch them.

“Adam, it's all yours!” Blaine says, overseeing the action. “Be careful, he's moving erratically now.”

Adam nods and throws himself at the cyclops, sword in hand. He moves swiftly between his legs, cutting his calves. When the giant creature comes down, Adam climbs on it and runs along his spine to reach the head, that he detaches from his neck with one, single cleave. 

Then he jumps down and bows for his audience. Annie is clapping her hands and Leo's got two fingers in his mouth and he's whistling in admiration for once. “Thank you, thank you,” Adam says, smiling.

“We've been great!” Leo exclaims as Blaine helps him on his horse. “The best!”

“You would be dead without me,” Annie points out as Adam climbs behind her on the horse.

“I meant _we_ as in _the three of us_ ,” Leo pouts. “Give me some credit every once in a while!”

“He was totally thinking just the two of us,” Adam laughs. “Maybe even just himself.”

“Totally.”

“Hey!”

Blaine looks at them all laughing and can't help but chuckle too.


End file.
